gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Downfall
Downfall '''is a first-person survival horror game developed by 5-7 Development and Infinite Development Incorporated, and published by Activision. This the first game in the Downfall series, the game is coming out on the 12th of November, 2014. It was released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. Singleplayer '''Downfall '''is set in the 25th Century, Earth has been evacuated 400 years ago, due to an Asteroid strike. The evacuated humans took refuge an Planet dubbed 'Hope'. On July 17, 2513, the Planet 'Hope' received a distress signal from Earth saying that there is survivors on Earth all around the world. The United States Government as well as many other Governments sent out an expeditionary force of Marines back to Earth to rescue the survivors and investigate the current condition of the planet. The Marines soon realise that Planet Earth is not inhabited by humans but something else entirely. Characters *Rookie - The playable character and main protagonist of the game. Rookie is a Marine sent to Planet Earth after Planet 'Hope' receives a distress signal from Earth saying that there is multiple survivors after the "Extinction Event" which happened 400 years ago. *'Madeline Parker '- Madeline is the field commander of the team sent to rescue the survivors on the East Coast of America, She helps Rookie by looking out for him while they are deployed on Earth *'Joe Wharton '- Joe is Rookie's best friend, Automatic Rifleman and is the second field commander, Joe volunteered to go to Earth in search of his brother Huey, who is suspected of crash landing on Earth two years ago. *'Vincent Chan - '''Vincent is the designated marksman for the team sent to Earth to look for survivors. *'Jack Wharton - 'Jack is Joe Wharton's younger brother. He is suspected of crash landing on Earth two years ago. *'Kelly Wilson - 'Kelly is the Assistant Automatic Rifleman of the team, 'Forgotten Hope'. Kelly has expert knowledge on 21st Earth. Enemies *'Ferus Generalus - The most encountered Ryndoely in the game, It is about the size of an average human male and uses it's bone claws to mane and kill its victim. Ferus Generalus use a form of echolocation to see because they're blind. *'Hellmouth - '''Hellmouth is only encountered once in the game, Hellmouth lives underground in the 'Arid Lands' and is an extremely large creature. Hellmouth kills it's victims by cooking them alive in its stomach due to it having an internal thermal temperature of 536 degrees Celsius. *'Cycloplox'''- Cyclopox are a common race in the game and carry large, curved knives that they stab they enemies to death with. They also sometimes carry poison draughts that they force down the necks of their enemies. *'Stingray '- The Stingray is a common form of Xologlynex and are found widely across Central America. Most grow to a height of at least 5 feet and in shape are similar to humans. They are covered in armor from the legs up with the exception of their face. Most carry powered swords that electrocute their enemy. *'Volans Mortem' - The Volans Mortem are a common form of the Xologlynex and are found in the skies above Central America. Most grow to a height of 12 feet, a length of 34 feet, and a wingspan of 47 feet. They have armored plating around their head, neck, and wings, while their underbelly remain vulnerable. Most carry Gauss Rifles, mounted to their back. They are often used to transport and support Stingrays. *'Boidersoids' - The Boidersoids carry high velocity coil guns fitted with high power scopes. They are armored on all parts of the body. They mostly are fitted with jetpacks which they use to gain a vantage point in the battle. They're secondary weapon is a double bladed knife attached to their arm. Plot Synopsis On July 27, 2513. A deserted planet Earth sends out a distress signal to 'Hope', the planet dispatches the United Nations Marine Corps to investigate and search for any life. As the fleet of ships near Earth's atmosphere debris from a comet's tail pierce the ships, the crew evacuate and free fall towards Earth. Forgotten Hope, a United Nations Marine Corps team, the only known survivors of the crash set out to find any remaining survivors and get off the god forsaken planet. Weapons Handguns *Glock R26 *M8 Personal Defense System *PNT.55 lacklace *Syer-338 M1 *MR-3448 Compact *M9A3 Stealth Hunter *N57 USG *Hammer Mk.44 *Red 38 Python *MR-240 Maverick Shotguns *Meta M26 Police Issue *SGT-10 Judgement *H-TEC Modular Comat System *Widowmaker TX *H-TEC Street Sweeper *SASS-12 Compact Rifles *PNT.308 Huntsman *FrostFire TX-F260 *M8 Striker OSW *VR21 Enhanced attle Rifle *Syer Scout Tactical *DPT-R Malevolence *Blazer Silent Strike *M480 THOR HVSR Submachine Guns *MPT-10 *UKE-45 Tactical *Syer H-Cap *H-TEC Mini Raptor *PM-3F Assault Rifles *REC-AR X13 *M3X-16A3 *K-94 Savage *G3X-160 *ARC-X5 Storm *Enfoncer G3 *Syer X-47 HAR Special *Syer Elite Predator *Flare Gun *H-TEC M3 Kraken *Chainsaw *Meta Enforcer *Spear Gun *XN-9 High Explosive *RDX Demolitions Pack *Meta Riot Shield *Hellstorm *Nailgun Melee *Fists *Baseball Bat *Golf Club *Sledge Hammer *Tire Iron *Shovel *Brick *Kitchen Knife *Machete *Screw Driver Category:Downfall Category:Survival Category:Horror Category:RPG Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:"M" rated